


A Taste Of Something Shiny

by helens78



Category: Gunless (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Community: ds_snippets, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Handcuffs, M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't kill your partner before the dancing's started."  Ben has more than one thing he'd like to see Sean's mouth on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste Of Something Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> **Podfic available!** I podficced this one, and you can find it [on my website](http://helensfic.net/podfic/2012/a-taste-of-something-shiny-by-helens78/). :)

Ben grinned down at Sean; Sean on his knees was a damn fine sight, but Sean on his knees with his hands cuffed behind him was even better. Ben had his gun just out of his holster, pointing right at Sean to keep him where he was, but Ben's cock was out, too, hard and thick and pointing Sean's way as well.

"Start with whatever you want," Ben murmured.

Sean opened his mouth for Ben's cock, leaning in so Ben could just rock forward a little and feel all that soft wet heat. He swept the barrel of his gun forward, rubbing it against Sean's cheek; the heft and chill of the gunmetal brought a groan out of Sean's lips.

When Sean drew back, Ben took a deep breath and waited. Sean didn't disappoint him. He took Ben's gun into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucked it hard. When he pulled back, he ran his tongue over the barrel, then turned his head to lick Ben's cock, back and forth between cock and gun until Ben gasped and grabbed Sean's hair to keep him where he needed him most. Sean didn't protest; he fastened his mouth around the head of Ben's cock and sucked, and Ben gritted his teeth as he spilled over. Sean jerked back, and the sticky white mess coated his mouth, his tongue, his chin.

He ran his face back and forth over Ben's gun, smearing it with Ben's seed, and as Ben gasped and tried to catch his breath, Sean licked the gun clean, too.

"You let me go," Sean murmured, voice low and rumbling, "and I'll fuck you clear into next week."

"That better be a goddamned promise," Ben managed, and he dropped to his knees, fumbling in his pocket for the handcuff key.


End file.
